A Bracelet, A Dagger, And A Really Dumb Question
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Saph) It's Christmas time in District 2, and after a small bit of panicking, Cato knows exactly what to get his best friend for their first Christmas as a couple.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

 **For:** Saph  
 **Penname:** Journey to Neverland  
 **Character:** Cato and Clove  
 **Other Characters Used:** An Unnamed blacksmith  
 **Rating:** T (Language)  
 **Genre(s):** Romance, Humor  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas my fellow Clato shipper. When these were first assigned you had both members of this OTP worthy ship, so I went ahead and wrote about them both, I hope that's okay with you.

* * *

 **A Bracelet, A Dagger, And A Really Dumb Question**

 _It's Christmas time in District 2, and after a small bit of panicking, Cato knows exactly what to get his best friend for their first Christmas as a couple._

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas?" The young blonde asked, leaning on one on his hands as he reached out to grab hers. The two were near The Nut, having been training before they decided to stop long enough to for a walk and stretch out some. After walking for twenty or so minutes the two had just shrugged and sat down, leading to him asking her what gift she wanted.

"I don't care what you get me, just nothing pink, or glittery, or really girly like that. Cute I can handle, and a small amount of girly I can handle too, just don't go all District One on me and you'll be fine." Clove said, picking at her nails with one of her smaller knives. The blonde groaned, slumping his arm down to bury his head in it as he finally grabbed her hand. "What am I supposed to get you then?" He asked, tilting his head up slightly to look at her.

"I don't know, a pet lizard or something." She said, shrugging slightly as she aimed the knife at a dry leaf on the ground and almost effortlessly throwing it at it. Neither was surprised to find it sticking up with only the tip in the ground. She moved over to Cato and made him roll over to where he was on his back, and with a sigh she lied back against his side as she looked over at him.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, reaching to grab one of his hands. She started mindlessly playing with his fingers, and he just let her because he knew he probably wouldn't be able to stop her anyways. "Because it's like, our first holiday as a couple, isn't that important?" He asked, making her raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"You know I don't care about that crap, why are you stressing out about it?" She asked, keeping ahold of his hand. She stopped messing with his fingers and instead lied their connected hands on her stomach. Cato shrugged his shoulders as he squuezed her hand gently, running his free hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I just want it to be good, and not the worst gift you've ever gotten." He explained. In response she just shrugged, yawning as she moved over to lie her head on his chest. "One year I got a doll with a set of dresses, I doubt you'll get something worse than that damn thing." She wrapped her arm around him and he held back a small smile, knowing she'd laugh at him if she saw. "Now I'm going to sleep, carry me home in like an hour, and I'll have my mom make you the gross cookies ."

* * *

"Are you sure this is everything you needed?" Cato asked as he looked at the workshop he was in. He had just gotten back from District One, being extremely glad that The Capitol favored the two districts enough to let citizens of each leave to visit the other. He had to sneak out so Clove didn't know about his trip, because if she did his entire plan would be ruined. "Did you hand the list to the shop owner?" The man said, crossing his arms as he watched Cato pace a bit around his shop.

"I'm not an idiot, of course I did." He snapped, shooting him a glare that made most shake with fear. He placed the bag down onto the counter, the metals and gems making a loud thump. "But are you sure this is all you needed?" He asked again, his voice now a little bit angrier than before.

"Yes, it is. You want a dagger made and not a sword, so I don't need nearly as much. It'll be done in a few hours, but it'll need to cool down before you can do anything with it, so you'll get it tomorrow." The man said, earning a nod from the blonde before he simply threw the bag of money onto the table, looking back at him. "If it's not finished, or if you try to screw me over, you know I'll kill you." He said, his words sounding more promising than threatening. With that he walked out of the shop, still a bit annoyed at what had happened.

* * *

On Christmas Eve the two decided to give each other their presents, considering they both knew that on Christmas day their respective parents wouldn't let them wander off to do it, and instead would make them visit with family.

Cato was somewhat okay by it, Clove however, was not.

"It's just, ugh! I can barely stand my intermediate family members, if I have to listen to them go on and on about how I'm not girly enough, or that I need a boyfriend, I swear I'm going to kill someone. It wouldn't be that hard either, they're all stupid as hell." She ranted, pacing around in snow as Cato watched her in amusement while leaning against a tree.

"Babe, you do realize that have a boyfriend, right?" He chuckled, proudly smirking as he watched her. Finally after years of trying, he found the perfect way to ask her out, and it had worked immediately. He was extremely proud of himself, moreso than usual at that.

"Oh really? I had no idea." She responded sarcastically, pulling a wrapped box out of her pocket before throwing it at him. He caught it easily, raising an eyebrow as he looked at it. It wasn't a big box, being only about five or six inches long and only two or so inches wide. He couldn't tell what it was from just looking, but shaking it helped a little.

"You're supposed to open it now." She said dryly, watching him with a still annoyed look on her face. Again he chuckled, tearing the dark blue paper off of it before sliding off the lid. Inside was a bracelet, made of what he assumed was silver, and it has skulls designed into it, making a small and happy grin make it's way onto his face.

It wasn't that he enjoyed real skulls, but fake ones were one of the few things he enjoyed looking at. The fact that she remembered made his heart soar, and even though he'd deny it until the day he died, the smile on his face was enough proof for Clove.

"Can you help me put it on?" He asked, looking over at her hopefully. She just rolled her eyes in amusement and walked over, taking it out of the box as he pulled his coat sleeve up. After a little bit of difficulty, she managed to clasp it together, making him grin a bit more. "I love it, really. Thank you." He said honestly, and her usually annoyed and angry expression dissolved into a relieved one. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck to chastely peck his lips, letting him kiss back for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"Okay, now it's my turn. What'd you get me?" She asked, earning a laugh in return before he pulled away from her. He reached into the inside of his coat, before pulling out a custom made dagger and holding it out. "Now it's no pet lizard or anything, but I hope this works." He said as she took it.

She was silent for a few moments, and suddenly he felt himself being knocked back a few steps by a sudden impact. He let out a noise of surprise but still wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back gently. "So you like it?" He asked, laughing once he felt her smack his shoulder playfully.

"I love it." She murmured quietly, keeping her face buried in his neck. "Everyone always gets me stuff to try and make me the girliest girl in existence. Like, it gets annoying super fast. And then you… You got me something you know I like." She said, pulling back to look at him. "Why'd you get this of all things?" She asked, letting her fingers run through his hair lightly.

"Well that's the dumbest question you've ever asked me, I got it for you because I love you." He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. "Now come on, I'm pretty sure I was promised cookies."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
